Hello Kyle
by mente aberta
Summary: South park has been quite for some time, too quite.. Watch Kyle battle for his life and even for some of his friends life. Will he survive? Or will he be the next victim?
1. Chapter 1

Scream

"Red were leaving!"

 _Silence._

 _"_ Red?!"

 _Silence._

"Rebecca!"

Her mother rushed threw her bedroom door, eyes instantly landing on the red headed girl bobbing her head to her music.

"Rebecca.."

When once again there had been no response from them red head, the mother quickly made her way to her and Tore off her headphones.

"Holy shit!" Red screamed, startled. "Wha- Oh.. Hi mom."

"Dammit Red.." Her mother sighed, "Me and your sister are going out. You wanna come?"

Red instantly shook her head, "I'd rather keep a watch on the house."

"Not spend time with your lovely family?"

Red laughed, "My family who insults me on everything I do?! Oh boy, sounds fun."

Her mother rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway, "You can invite some friends over later if you want?"

"Friends? What friends?" Red sighed.

"You know.." She shyly smiled at her daughter, "Wendy? Bebe?"

Red rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Those bitches are dead to me.."

"What?"

"Umm.. Nothing. So when will you be back?"

"Two hours at the most." Her mom nodded, "You know how your sister is with shopping."

"Is has to be **perfect**." Red smirked.

"Hey, don't judge your little sister. You use to be the same way as her."

"Oh god, don't remind me mom." Red groaned.

Her mother laughed and made her way to the door, Red following her out. "Be good, and keep the doors locked!"

Red smiled, "Will do mommy-o!"

Her mother shook her head and walked out the front door, carefully closing the door behind her as she went.

"Call Wendy! Call Bebe! The bitches that stabbed you in the back! Remember?!" Red yelled, mocking her mothers voice as she watched the car speed off down the road.

"Yeah right.."

Red went back to her room and grabbed her phone, but as she did she got a call from her phone.

She sighed, and answered the phone anyway.

"No mom, I don't want anything from the mall."

" **Mom? I don't think I have any kids."**

"Oh.. Oh! I'm so sorry! I should've checked before I answered."

" **Oh well, guess we live and learn**." The man on the other end chuckled.

"Umm.. Yeah." Red laughed awkwardly. "Did you call the wrong number?"

" **No, I don't think I did**."

"Oh.. Well who is this?" Red asked, getting slightly annoyed.

" **I don't know.. You tell me**."

"Okay, listen I don't know what type of fucked up shit you're trying to pull, but you got the wrong number." Red calmly stated, and quickly ended the call.

" _Idiot."_ Red sighed, walking back to her kitchen.

The moment her hand landed on the fridge, the phone went off again.

Red groaned, and answered. "What do you want?!"

" **So I'm an idiot now**?"

Red froze, her mouth falling open. "Wh-What."

" **Aw, don't be so scared Red."**

 **"** What the fuck do you want?!" Red screamed, turning around making sure the caller isn't near her.

" **To talk.** "

"Okay, well we talked! Where the fuck are you?"

" **Not so fast, I wanna play a little game**."

As soon as those words sunk into Red, she made a break towards the front door.

" **I wouldn't do that if I were you**."

Red ignored the man on the other line as she got the door opened and sprinted threw it, too scared to look back.

She stopped in her tracks as she saw a brunette haired girl tied to a chair. Heidi Turner.

"Heidi." Red gasped, shocked as she sees Heidi dripping with blood.

"Mmmfp!" Heidi tries to scream, but stops when the pain becomes to much.

" **Surprise Red**."

Red flinched as she had forgotten all about the strange man on the other line. "You sick fuck!"

" **Awh, but Red.. I did this all for you! Isn't this the bitch that started the rumors**?"

"Hmmfpp!" Heidi cried, opens wide and tears streaming down her face.

"No! Don't hurt her!" Red screamed, trying to run towards the girl but before she could there Heidi's head slowly fell back.

"No! Heidi!" Red cried, throwing the phone on the ground as she went to untie the girl.

"R-Red I-I'm so-sorry.." Heidi whispered, slowly fading away.

"No!" Red screamed, her voice cracking as she saw her old friend die in front of her. "Please no!"

Red sat in front of the lifeless girl, crumbling down in tears. She froze as she heard a voice coming from the phone.

She slowly moved her hand and picked up the phone, "Yo- You sick bastard! I'm going to kill you!" Red growled, eyes red from tears and voice Scratched from her screaming.

" **Poor poor Red."**

Red slowly stood up, turning around towards her house.

"Where are you."

" **Why Red.. I'm right here**."

 _The call ended._

Red lowered her phone, narrowing her eyes towards her house seeing nothing.

"Agh!" Red screamed feeling a sharp pain in her back, she fell to the ground as the object that was plunged into her was quickly pulled out.

Red turned herself around to see a masked man standing above her with a knife raised.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled, kicking the killer in the knee and mustering all her strength to run.

She makes a start to the road, but she starts feeling weary and starts to stumble.

"Please.. No.." She gasps, and falls back down.

The mask man is above her again and raises its knife, pulling off its mask in the progress.

 _"Surprise."_

Red gasps, and let's out a sob as the knife starts to lower again.

" _No!"_


	2. Chapter 2

"Kyle!" A muffled voice yells.

"Hey Ken." Kyle greeted, a smile forming.

"Did you hear about what happened?"

Kyle shook his head, with as much crap as Kyle has actually seen in South Park, nothing could surprise him anymore.

"Heidi and Red are dead."

 _Ok maybe there was still a few surprises South Park had up its sleeve._

"Oh my god dude!" Kyle squealed, "What happened."

Kenny shrugged, "Some say it was a murder-suicide."

"What?" Kyle gasped.

"You know, Red hated Heidi, so why not?"

"Red wouldn't do that!" Kyle defended, "I know her."

"Calm down Ky, the police are saying it was a murder."

"I just.. I can't believe anybody would want to hurt them." Kyle sighed, his head hanging down.

Kenny nodded. A moment of silence fell between the two boys before Kyle looked up again.

"So.. Want a ride to school?"

"Duh." Kenny laughed, pulling his hood down.

"Okay hurry! Get in!" Kyle smirked.

"It's not like we'll be late." Kenny rolled his eyes, slowly making his way to the other side.

"What if an airplane crashes and blocks off the road?"

"Hmm.. Lucky us!" Kenny gave a big smile, "Oh god, can that please happen!"

"Whatever, get in!"

"Buut Kyle!" Kenny wined.

"Fine." Kyle threw his hands up in surrender. "You can walk."

"What? No! I'm in I'm in!" Kenny hurried inside the car, quickly putting on his seatbelt. "See? I'm ready."

Kyle laughed and started the car, "Was that so hard?"

"Yeah," Kenny nodded. "It was."

The moment the car left the house, the two boys sat in comfortable silence. Each boy thinking about the murders that have just taken place yesterday.

Kyle felt heart broken, him and Red weren't exactly close, but that didn't mean he didn't feel anything for the red headed girl.  
Heidi. Kyle never liked Heidi. Especially after what she did to Red, but that didn't make it hurt any less.  
They all grew up together and now to think of life without them just hurts.

Kyle pulled up into the school, not really surprised to see the cop cars gathered around the school.

"Woah dude!" Kenny gasped.

Kyle turned to Kenny as he shut off his running vehicle. "What? The cop cars? C'mon Kenny, two kids were murdered. You had to have seen that coming."

"Yeah.. But.. The cops have never taken anything seriously." Kenny said, still shocked. "It's so new."

Kyle laughed and got out of the car, "C'mon, let's go."

Kenny groaned, but got out anyway. Kenny and Kyle made their way towards the school.

"Yo! Ken! Ky!" A familiar voice yelled.

"Clyde!" Kenny smirked, pulling the smaller boy in for a hug.

"Where Tweek and Butters?" Kyle asked, being the second one to pull Clyde into a hug, though this time Clyde was the taller one.

"Probably freaking out over the news yesterday." Clyde shrugged.

"Sounds like them." Kenny laughed, swinging his arm around both Clyde and Kyle.

"Okay, so now wheres Kevin?" Kyle asked.

"Here Ky!" Kevin yelled, body slamming into Kyle, causing all three boys to go down.

"Dammit Kevin!" Kenny hissed.

Kevin laughed and helped each boy up, giving them a sheepishly smile. "Tweeks ditching today, and Butters will be here any minute.

"Whys Tweek ditching?" Clyde asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Really? You have to ask?" Kenny smirked," He's Tweek."

"True." Kyle shrugged, "We probably won't see him for days."

"Oh god! Who died now!"

The boys turned around to see a shaking Butters, holding onto his backpack as if his life depended on it.

"Nobody Butters." Kenny gave him a reassuring smile, and walked over to pat his back.

"O-Oh thank goodness." Butters sighed, smiling.

Kevin turned towards Kyle, putting a hand on his shoulder, "You okay, Ky?"

Kyle was a bit taken back by the question, "Yeah, why?"

"Well.. You and Red use to hang out all the time-"

"He said he was fine." Kenny cut him off, giving him the look to 'let it go.'

"Oh okay, well I'm gonna head to class.." Kevin said, hurriedly getting out of there.

"Same, see you guys after." Clyde smiled, walking backwards away.

Kyle looked over at Kenny and shrugged before heading towards his first period: Basketball.

"Meet me here after school Ky!" Kenny yelled, walking away with Butters.

"Will do!"

Kyle headed to basketball, just his luck that none of his friends classes were at least somewhat near the Gym.

"Kyle?"

"Huh? Oh.. Stan." Kyle awkwardly waved, seeing his Ex-best friend walking towards him.

"I uhh.. Heard about Red." Stan rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah.."

"Well.. I came over to see if you were okay?"

Kyle looked up at the tall quarterback, who looked down at him with synthetic eyes. "What do you care?"

"Dude, I'm just worried-"

"Well don't!" Kyle snapped, "Seriously it's none of your business."

"Kyle I-"

"Sup nerd!" A annoying voice screamed in Kyle's ear.

"Sup douchebag." Kyle growled, holding onto his ear that felt like it just burst.

Craig smirked down at the tiny boy, before wrapping on arm around Stan.

"Why don't you piss off, Broflovski?"

"Love too." Kyle said in a sickening sweet voice.

Kyle began to bounce away, but Stan grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back.

"Wait- You didn't answer my question."

"Oh go jump a cactus Stan." Kyle mumbled before flipping him off and walking away.

Stan stood there watching Kyle walk away, his mouth hanging open and regret feeling his mind.

"Marsh! Get your head outta your ass!" Is all Kyle hears before he enters the Gym and the yelling is filled with the bouncing of a ball.

Kyle made his way into the locker room, which to his surprise wasn't empty like he thought it'd be.

"Hey Gary." Kyle smiled.

"Hey Ky."

"So.. What are we doing today." Ky asked, grabbing the lock to his locker.

4-9-20

 _Click_

"My guess is just the same old drills." Gary shrugged, giving off a smile as he pulled his jersey over his head.

Kyle groaned, "Those? I hate drills."

Kyle stripped off his shirt before pouting and throwing into his locker.

"Can we just have a break today?"

"Break?!" A voice beside Kyle barked a laugh. "I don't think coach even knows that word exists.

Kyle turned towards Pete, "Teach him." Kyle shrugged, pulling his jersey over his head and ripping off his pants.

"You first, Broflovski!" Pete smirked.

"Hey, I'm not the coaches pet!" Kyle said defensive, but still held a smile.

"Yeah, but your every others teachers pet." Gary cut in, waiting for the other boys.

"Eh," Kyle smirked, "cant argue with that."

"Okay okay, get your shorts on Broflovski, bells about to ring."

Kyle rolled his eyes on Pete, but did as told and pulled the black shorts to his hips.

"Okay, let's go!" Gary clapped his hands and run towards the exit and into the gym.

"Oh goody." Kyle mumbled.

"Hey, you're actually pretty good." Pete reassured, patting the red head on his back.

Kyle shook his head, not believing that one bit. He was too short for this, but for some reason his love for the sport always dragged him back.

Kyle dragged his way towards the gym, already dreading the day to come.

Before Kyle made his way into the Gym, he made an immediate stop. Something felt wrong.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **"**_ _R_ ed?" Kyle asked, feeling a hand push him back before he entered the gym.

"U-umm.. I-I jus-just needed to talk for a sec-ond." Red stuttered, her head hanging low.

Kyle immediately placed one hand on her waist and the other one under her chin.

"Okay.. Okay, I'm here babe." Kyle smiled, softly pulling her head up to meet his eye.

Her eyes were filled with tears and hatred. She had black mascara running down her cheeks and she looked as though she had never even heard of a hairbrush.

"Baby.." Kyle moaned, pulling her into a hug. "Talk to me."

"They-They.. Oh god Kyle! Why would they do that to me!" Red cried, feeling herself break apart against Kyle's chest.

"Who? Red who?!" Kyle started to feel as he might start balling too. Seeing the girl he loved break apart in front of him really struck him hard.

"Wendy.. Heidi.. Oh god Heidi! Why! They were my best friends!"

Kyle's sadness turned into anger, squeezing the red head closer to him as he whispered softly into her ear.

"Ky-Kyle please.." Red sobbed, "Please make them stop."

"Red, baby, tell me what's going on." Kyle kissed the top of her head.

"They- They got me drunk.. And.. Oh god."

"Red.. You don't have to talk about it right now if you don't want to."

"No.. I want to." Red sniffled, pulling Kyle closer.

 _ **End of flashback:**_

 _ **"**_ _No.. I want to."_

Her voice echoed threw his mind.  
He felt the anger inside him boil up, but he didn't understand it at times.

Him and Red were no more than friends, at least that's what he always assumed. Why did Red die? The one person who actually pushed him to do better, the one person who cared, the one person he actually muttered the three words he refused to say to anybody but Red. Why did she of all people, had to be ripped from his life.

For the first time, Kyle actually felt himself break down. Not wanting to believe somebody as wonderful as his Red could be taken away so easily.

Kyle slid against the wall, the tears coming down hard and his voice bouncing off the walls of the halls.

"Broflovski, what's taking so long-" coaches voice screamed, but immediately stopped as he saw the nerdy boy on his knees.

"Kyle.." Coach sighed, "Kyle, it's going to be okay."

"No.. No you don't get to say that!" Kyle flailed, feeling his anger boil inside him.

"You don't understand-"

"I don't?" Coach calmly asked, "My wife was murdered fifteen years ago by her own cousin."

Kyle slowly looked up, his crying stopping only for a second.

"What..?"

"But it happened. And there was nothing I could do about it." Coach smiled softly, but his eyes showed his pain.  
"Do I miss her? God yes.  
Do I need her? Absolutely.  
But did I stop living? No. "

Kyle looked down, "So I just need to forget about her?! I can't do that!"

Coach slowly put his hands up, "No, don't you dare forget her! You will remember her everyday of her life."

Kyle flinched.

"But.. You gotta keep living."

Kyle wiped his tears and nodded, and got back up again. "T-Thanks Coach."


End file.
